


Give me your lips, they taste of her, I'll kiss them again

by Shalwol5



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Blind Love, F/M, Hurt, Obsession, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalwol5/pseuds/Shalwol5
Summary: a song fic following the lyrics of " worst of you" by Maisie Peters, this might not be what you expect it to be





	Give me your lips, they taste of her, I'll kiss them again

**Author's Note:**

> I just listened to worst of you and the first thing that came to my mind was Ezria, the song describes their relationship perfectly to me, the amount of toxicity was astoundingly perfect to describe them
> 
> p.s: this isn't meant for actual ezria fans lol

She knew what she was getting herself into when she married him. She’s always known, since the day he showed her his true colors, the day she found out about his real motives for dating her.   
  
That fucking book.  
  
She knew he was trouble, toxic, a cheater and quite frankly maybe just a little bit pedophilic?   
  
He has gone after her when she was just sixteen after all, but Aria always had an excuse for that, he isn’t a pedo, she’d say. I was practically an adult and he wasn’t that old.  
  
He was her teacher, true, but to his credit he did try to end it. He might’ve gave in so easily, and sure he’s the adult in their relationship he should have been firm and level headed enough to call it quits, but he _did_ try, albeit weakly, he tried.  
  
He might have stalked her and her friends, lied about knowing Alison, lied about knowing _her_ beforehand, manipulated her into trusting him, manipulated her into giving him all the juicy gossip for his book. Saw how much A, or Mona or whatever, he _saw_ how much they hurt her, how troubled and unhinged she was because of it, and he didn’t bat an eye, instead he wrote about it, like it was all one huge joke to him, like her pain is nothing but story material to him. But he did take a bullet for them.  
  
For her.  
  
Or at least that’s what she hoped.  
  
He had cheated on her with his ex girlfriend on national tv _after_ they got engaged. But he didn’t mean to, he was just relieved that Nicole was alive and acted on instinct.

right?  
  
He ignored her and ghosted her completely after his ex came back, he ran around with Nicole all the time and barely registered her existence, but he was worried about a friend that went through hell, he thought that a woman he once loved was dead, she can’t possibly blame him, right?  
  
She put herself in his shoes, she _did_ co write his book with him after all, she understands. And he did cancel his flight, the one he insisted on taking to take care of Nicole, for her.  
  
He blamed her, for not being able to have kids, twisted her pain on her and played the victim, told her that she doesn’t love him enough because she haven’t told him before checking for the first time. But he did support her at first, I mean they did get married even after that news and he was okay with adoption. So maybe she was wrong for not telling him since the beginning, maybe he had a right to get mad, to blame her.  
  
Plus he was kidnaped by her best friend’s secret psycho twin, he went through hell because of her, maybe _she_ was the toxic party in their relationship.  
  
Spencer hinted at the toxicity of their relationship one too many times, so did Hanna, albeit Hanna was way more blunt about it, even Alison, the girl that actually dated him before her, hinted at it.  
  
Emily was the only one that has never commented on their relationship, but she never disagreed with the others, she also ever so subtlety banned Ezra from spending any time with her daughters, Emily might have thought that Aria didn’t notice, but Aria knew she was still afraid that Ezra might be inappropriate with them, especially that her two little twins are perteenagers now.  
  
Aria wasn’t stupid, a hopeless romantic, yes, oblivious to most things, maybe, but she wasn’t blind. She knew that her relationship with Ezra was toxic, since the start, she knew he seemed charming and polite and oh such a gentleman on the outside, but she also knew he wasn’t a saint, he’s not a good guy, he’s not worth it most of the time.  
  
But she didn’t care, she loved him so blindly and so ferociously that she barely acknowledged anything bad he did.  
  
She was terrified, when they first broke up for real, terrified he’d leave her forever, she was so ready to let him walk all over her, do every unspeakable, evil thing to her, anything, but walk away.  
  
She forgave every horrible thing he ever did to her, so he would stay, she’d gladly forgive everything he might do in the future too if it meant that he’ll never leave her.  
  
He had her riding in the palm of his hand, he knew it, she knew it, it’s what he does. He role plays as the good guy, give her poorly crafted lies, bad excuses, the worst, he treats her like a child still, he makes her second guess herself, he plays the victim, always. But he apologizes for his mistakes, even if they were hollow, careless apologies.  
  
In the end of the day, Aria knows her husband isn’t a good man, not even remotely close, she knows people think that she's foolish and blind, she knows that being with him is slowly killing her , she knows that the man that actually deserves her, the man that is actually good for her, is out there saving lives after she rejected him. She knows that her golden haired knight respected her enough to let her choose who she wanted to be with, without a single hint of manipulation.  
  
But she also knows that Ezra was her teenage epic love, her Romeo, her soulmate, the father of her children, _their_ children, she wasn’t going to give him up.  
  
No matter what her mind keeps telling her, no matter what her family and friends keep saying, no matter what he does.  
  
Because she’d rather him walk all over her, than walk away.


End file.
